


Dumb Jealousy

by ZebyZeee



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZebyZeee/pseuds/ZebyZeee
Summary: Cola seems to have gotten used to the things that come with being popular but Hamburger?Not really....aka Hamburger has an existential crisis about their relationship due to the stuff he keeps overhearing, as you do
Relationships: Cola/Hamburger (Food Fantasy)
Kudos: 20





	Dumb Jealousy

Waving goodbye to the crowd, Cola giddily threw up one last peace sign before turning slowly to head after Hamburger whom had already considered dragging his bandmate with himself backstage. He knew Cola liked the attention but has been trying to not let it get to him as much as in the past which Hamburger did take note of during the time they’ve been performing together. Although their recently gained popularity was well-earned, it still managed to put some hardships on their relationship.

Closing the door behind him, Cola stretched.

“Mm~! That was a total banger, bro!”

“Yeah! Sure was...” Hamburger trailed off.

Flopping down onto the swivel chair nearby, Cola held onto it’s top part with a hand while leaning down to take two cans out of the mini fridge next to him.  
Rising back up, he clicked his tongue to get the other’s attention.

“Ready, aim, fire~!“  
With that, Cola threw one of the cans at Hamburger.

“Fire, ready, aim!” Completing the verse after catching said can, he snickered.

Taking a sip, Cola studied his bandmate’s stiff and uneasy stance.  
Being too immersed within his own thoughts, Hamburger seemed to have his eyes fixated on the floor before a voice brought him back to the present.

“..Tierra to Hamburger, this is Cola speakin’! Are you thereee? Brooooo~?”

“Ah- uh, yeah....! What’s up...?” Embarrassed, Hamburger scratched his neck.

Slowly rotating himself from left to right with his legs, Cola hummed.

“Not much! The growin’ silence bothered me is all...”

Blinking, Hamburger cleared his throat. “Bro, I’m sorry. I just-”

Before he could finish, Cola waved his hand dismissingly.

“Nah, don’t ‘pologize! Anyways... is there somethin’ wrong?”

The question earned a slight flinch from Hamburger which caught Cola’s eye.

“N-Not really! I mean.....” A heavy sigh left his lips before he added “Don’t wanna talk about it right now...”

Knowing that Hamburger’ll open up to him about it when he feels like doing so, Cola gave an understanding nod. He’s used to this by now.

“That’s totally fine with me, bro~! Whenever you’re ready, I’m here for you!”

“Aha, thanks...I know that and...” Fiddling with the can in his hand, Hamburger was getting a little red while searching for words. “I’m very grateful, y’know...”

“Yeah...”

Deeming that his bandmate’s reaction was quite endearing, Cola’s lips formed a smile.  
Raising the can in his hand to take another sip, his eyes spotted the clock on the wall thus making him stop midway.

“Bro....”

Hamburger let out a questioning hum as a response.

“Pack your stuff quick, we gotta go!”

“Wh- already? Damn..” Frowning, Hamburger sighed.

Then they both chugged the last droplets and threw the cans into the trashcan. Seeing them successfully land within, Cola rose to his feet in excitement.

“Yooo, that was pretty dope though! Highfive, bro!!”

Hamburger lightly snorts before highfiving him.

“’kay, let’s go” He pat his bandmate’s back “Red Wine’s gonna be pissed..”

Cola gave a chuckle “Geez, I sure hope not!”

▪︎ ▪︎ ▪︎

Heading upstairs to their private hotel room that Red Wine reserved for the two of them, Cola carelessly flung the keys around with a finger.

“Heh, Red’s such a drama queen~!”

Halfly turning to look at Hamburger, who’s been way too quiet for Cola’s liking, he begun to speak in a goofy voice in an attempt to cheer him up.

“If he needs his beauty sleep, why meet us in per~son? ‘N then he lectures us ‘bout the im~por~tance of gettin’ ‘nough sleep!! Ah, so lameee~!”

Yet, no response.

Cola gave one last nervous laughter before turning back to fiddle with the keys.

“I see, I see~! You must be pretty tired ‘n hey! I mean, like... I don’t blame-”

Just as he got the door open, Cola was shoved inside and immediately pinned against the wall... by no other than Hamburger himself.

“...you“ Cola blinked “Ah..”

Eyes locking, silence fell upon them. Which didn’t last long, since Cola’s snort broke it. Hamburger was confused.

“..What’s so funny?”

“You’re so impatient that you left the door open~!” He giggled.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Hamburger glanced to see that Cola was right. Visibly flustered and quite possibly annoyed, he closed the door.  
“Mood killer...”

“Pfft- what? That awkward silence? Mood?” A small chuckle could be heard before he added “Yeah, big mood honestly!”

Pouting, his bandmate didn’t seem to find it as hilarious as Cola did.  
“It’s not.. it’s not that funny, Cola. Stop...”

“Oh~?” Dropping his luggage beside him, Cola crossed his arms before tilting his head as he looked up at Hamburger. “Go on, the stage’s all yours bro~!”

A snicker could be heard, which then was followed by the other’s fist resting just above the singer food soul’s head.

“Is that an invitation~?” Hamburger leaned closer “Pick your words carefully...”

“You heard what I said..” Cola smirked as he erased the little distance between them, making their noses touch “..take it however you wanna~”

“M’kay...just wanted to make sure you know what you’re saying~”

With that, Hamburger used his free hand to hold Cola’s chin as he turned his head and moved in to kiss him.  
Finding himself melting into it, Cola shifted his arms to keep himself in place against the wall. Pulling back, Hamburger’s eyes caught the sight of the new position of Cola’s arms.

“Was that too much for you? I could hold back if you want me to, y’know...”

Lightly panting, Cola sneered at the worry in his bandmate’s voice.

“Nah..” He licked his own lips “Show me what’cha got bro~!”

“..You really need to quit speaking like that...”

Letting out a sigh, Hamburger shook his head before brushing Cola’s hair away to place a kiss onto his forehead.

Giggling at the kiss, Cola hummed.  
“Why though~?” He tilted his head “Does it bother you that much~?”

“No, I...” Taking a deep breath, Hamburger groaned “It’s just hard not to.. act on it”

Blinking, Cola’s cheeks reddened. “Wh- what do you… mean?”

“Well it’s- wait, you don’t even--”

Resting his head on Cola’s shoulder, Hamburger chucked in frustration.

“H-Hey now…! Quit laughin’ at me bro, just--!” Cola huffed as his lips formed into a pout “just tell me already...”

Hamburger scoffed “Oh, sure thing! If that’s what you want… then” with that, he turned his head and gently pecked at Cola’s neck before sucking and nibbling at the same spot.

“Nngh--!! I s...said tell me! N.. n-not sh...show me..!” Cola bit his lip in embarrassment.

“Hah... I know....”  
Giving a sloppy smooch to his jawline, Hamburger backed up a little just so that his breath was still hitting Cola’s bare neck “..but this way you’ll get it faster~”

“I mean... I guess”  
Muttering under his breath, Cola could only pout at Hamburger’s reasonable statement “Just.. ask me before you do... th-that, okay? Geez.....”

Letting out a sigh, Hamburger slowly raised his head from Cola's shoulder to not startle him.

"Yeah, you're right..." gaze pinned to the ground, he avoided any eye contact "I'm sorry bro...."

"W-wait- Ham--!" Cola appreciated the apology but he still felt bad, deeming that his bandmate took it to heart.

"Don't just... agree with me on the spot! A-At least talk back to me or somethin'.... You dummy...!"

As it was within his field of vision, Hamburger saw Cola's weak attempts to reach out to him which he thought was... rather endearing.

"Hey..." Hamburger gently took a hold of Cola's hands "Let's take a shower, so we could both cool off.... okay?"

One sharp inhale, Cola's eyes widened as Hamburger's tone sounded defeated, yet strangely calming...? Not to mention the handholding that accompanied it.....  
Did Hamburger mean what he thought he did? Was Cola getting the wrong idea? Were they... going to shower together?  
Just that alone was enough to make his heart race. "...Okay"

"Great. I'll go first..." he sighed "...then we'll talk"

About to let go, Cola squeezed his hands thus giving Hamburger a great surprize.

"H-Ham..."

"Y...yeah?"

"Could you..." Cola gulped nervously "...kiss me before you go? I-It's fine if you don't wanna!! I-"

Moving his hands to cup his bandmate's face, Hamburger softly smiled.

"Sure.. don't stress yourself out like that, Cola"

This reunited their gazes once more, causing Cola to turn into a tomato. Not literally, just figuratively. Shutting his eyes closed, he awaited the aftermath of his request.  
Upon seeing how Cola acted, Hamburger tried his best not to laugh. How can someone like him be so cute? This was different from his usual, cool image, that he shows in public. Maybe that's one of the many reasons why Hamburger found Cola so intriguing.

Setting his thoughts aside to focus on the present, Hamburger leaned in and met up with Cola's lips thus giving him a short yet tender kiss.

▪︎ ▪︎ ▪︎

Stepping outside of the bathroom in his bathrobe, the feeling of shame was still sticking to his side caused by his own assumption. Cola wasn't able to clear his head during his shower as the image of Hamburger's barely covered body kept cruising around his mind. Which the deep voice of the mentioned skateboarder food soul accompanied said picture, wasn't much of a help either in this case... Cola grimanced as he remembered Hamburger's exact wording. It was within his knowledge that his bandmate wasn't good with words, but he still wished that the other could've phrased it differently. Although, he shouldn't blame Hamburger for that since he himself was the very one who misunderstood it in the first place.

Spotting Hamburger's barely lit figure near the bed made him gulp. What did he want to talk about? Cola shook his head and let out a sigh, deciding that he'll keep his cool.

Coming closer, he sat down next to him.

"Hey bro..."

Hamburger had his head sunk low, giving no response.

Cola bit his lip. Didn't he say that they're gonna have a converstation? Whatever.

"What did you want to talk 'bout?" placing a hand onto Hamburger's back, Cola slowly started rubbing it "Y'know you can talk to me...."

Please speak. C'mon just one word, at least.....

"Just like... any other time that you hear me out! I... wanna do the same for you.."

The silence was growing rather painful.

"...Please?"

His efforts only earned a hum from the other food soul.

That is what Cola thought too, until Hamburger actually spoke up.

"What are we..."

"Huh?" Cola blinked "We're bandmates!"

"No..." Hamburger let out a sigh "That's not what I meant"

"Uhhh.... Food souls? Best friends? Broskis???"

"No!" Hamburger growled as the wrong answers kept hitting his ears "I mean.. What ARE we?!"

The way his bandmate emphasized and brought more light onto a word to correctly deliver the same question, confused Cola and left him dumbfounded.

"Wh.. what do you mean?"

"Are we actually dating or is this just a fling?!"

Cola's eyes widened as he thumbled backwards in shock, causing Hamburger to reflect on how loud he was.

"Sorry for raising my voice like that..." Hamburger buried his face into his hands "I shouldn't have done that... I.. I need answers...."

"Fling..? Where'd you... get that from?"

"We perform together and are.. pretty close but aren't officially out as like.." he furrowed his brow "..Boyfriends, so of course anybody would assume that!"

"I mean yeah! Totally!! Knowin' how paparazzis 'n stuff like that work but--"

"Unless you..." Hamburger let out a heavy sigh "F×ck, it actually hurts to say this...."

Tilting his head, Cola raised his eyebrows in worry. What about him...?

"Do you sleep around with other guys too or is it just me..?" Hamburger rubbed the back of his neck "Be honest with me"

Blinking, he wasn't sure what he heard was clear. Cola just... didn't know how to react.

"S..say sike right now bro... I-"

Cola's sentence was cut short upon feeling how piercing Hamburger's gaze was.

"Me..? Doin' stuff like.. that...?" His uneasiness began to show as he erupted in nervous laughter "Heh.. what a joke!!!!"

"Cola." Hamburger crossed his arms, saying nothing else.

"What?!!" Cola roared, slamming his hands onto the bed "You said somethin' dumb, so I laughed at it like yOU DO AT JOKES!!!!!!!"

Taken aback, the next thing Hamburger saw was Cola's tears slowly pouring down and leaving marks on the sheets.

"Cola...?" His heart sunk upon seeing him like this.

No answer, only sniffles could be heard.

"If you want I'll... hold you" Pausing to rethink, Hamburger didn't want to do anything rash or hurtful "I could... leave you be if that sounds better.."

After a while, Cola shakingly crawled towards his bandmate.

"Please... stay with m-me" he said between sobs "I.. only have you"

"Eh...?" Hamburger blinked "W... What about Gingerbread, Steak and Red Wine? They're.. there for you too"

"N-No... they don't count!" Cola clinged onto Hamburger "You're.. you're my only o-one...!"

"But.. you're very popular and have so many fans so I mean--"

"They're just fans! I.. I don't care 'bout stupid rumors they spread 'bout me..."

"So... you're not bored of me?" Hamburger helped Cola to sit within his lap, facing him.

In the middle of wiping away his remaining tears, Cola stopped. Looking at Hamburger, he felt even more gather that in a second his vision was blocked because of them.

"No.." Cola's lips formed into a smile before embracing Hamburger in a hug "Not at all you dummy! I- I love you so much!"

Hamburger was filled with relief upon hearing those words coming from Cola himself.

"I love you too..." with that, Hamburger burried his face in Cola's neck as he held him closer.. just as if he was scared of losing Cola the moment he lets go.

A low hum leaving his lips, Cola's tears have slowly came to a stop. Being within Hamburger's hold was more than he could ask for. It was warm, cozy and safe.  
What could top that?  
Now that they've made up after the quarrel, everything seemed to go back into it's usual way. Which reminded Cola of how they entered their hotel room. Should he try and bring back the so-called mood he ruined hours ago? Just the thought of that brought shivers down his spine, not that Hamburger's breath near his neck made it better. Both of them have already showered so.. What a reality check that was, realizing how little amount of cloth they were wearing too... Cola could feel his cheeks burning up.

"Ham..?"

Hearing a muffled yet deep 'Yeah?' coming just right below his ear wasn't something that helped his case in terms of flusteredness.

"C-Can we..."

The nervously discontinued request made Hamburger remove his head from Cola's neck. Upon seeing how red the singer food soul was, he may or may not had a hunch what the question Cola was trying to pry out. Just thinking about it earned him a rather rosy tint as well.

"Hey now, take it easy bro.."

"I was thinkin' that-" averting his eyes, Cola tried to keep it together "th-that we could like... y'know...." yet he couldn't help but trail off anyways.

"Hm? No I don't really get what you're tryna say bro~" Hamburger teased "Anyway, how long are you gonna stay in your bathrobe?"

Cola's heartbeat quickened, does he know? Is it that obvious that he's not wearing anything else underneath it?

"I-I'll take it off, just don't rush me! Geez...." Cola gulped, knowing he'll probably regret saying such words.

"Can I help~?" Hamburger purred "It'll be faster that way, promise!"

"No, I'll- I'll do it myself..."

Knowing how stubborn Cola tends to be, Hamburger more or less expected this from him. The dimly lit room may not sound like much, but it was just about enough that Cola's figure was perfectly outlined from behind. Having his bandmate's, more accuretly his boyfriend's, eyes fixated on every movement of his made Cola feel more and more embarrassed and excited at once. This combination frustrated him since it was such an odd sensation that he couldn't quite put his finger on it.  
Once the robe slid off of his shoulders, he hesitated to undo the knot around his waist which hid the rest of his body and held up the bottom part of the mentioned clothing item.  
Then he saw as Hamburger's hands sneaked their way to touch his chest, probably thinking Cola wasn't paying attention.

"Ngh..! Don't tease me I'm- I'm tryi- ha-aah..."

"Think of it as revenge, because you're taking forever to undress!"

Shuddering at Hamburger's words, Cola bit his lip. Taking a hold of one of his boyfriend's wrist, he brought that hand up to his mouth only to start placing small pecks.

"Ah.. So mean~ Just wanted to bring back the mood you've fussed 'bout earlier~!"

"Really?"

"Mhm~!" With that, he merrily continued delivering his little attacks.

Until...

Shifting his hand's position to hold Cola's face, Hamburger smirked at the sight. The singer food soul didn't have a choice but to look him in the eyes.

"If you wanted a kiss this badly, you could've told me~"

Pouting, Cola let out a huff "Thought you were busy with bein' like a.. chest-perv or w-whatever...."

The other snorted "Ch.. chest-perv? Oh man, that's a thing?"

"I-" tongue tied, only gibberish could be heard before he stuttered "I don't know??? S-Stop laughin' at me bro!!"

Hamburger's features softened, he let out a loving sigh before bringing Cola in for a hug. Eyes widening, Cola's surprise quickly turned into embarrassment upon the feeling of their bare upper bodies making contact. Returning the embrace, he snuggled and hid his face by burrying it into his boyfriend's shoulder to neck area. Hamburger lightly winced at the sensation, but only gave a hum in response. Holding his boyfriend close like this yet again, they seemed to be stuck in a snuggle-loop... Not that Hamburger was complaining, since it was... nice. Comforting, rather. Moments like these were rare to acquire, hence their schedule was pretty much packed to the fullest due to the many concerts and tours they went on together. Also the fact that they weren't openly out to the public, made it so that they had to be very careful and resort to the few hours they spent in private. Which did backfire most of the time as many rumors kept popping up out of the blue, claiming the worst imaginable things possible. Cola knew about them but didn't react, not wanting to add fuel to the fire. Even though Hamburger tried to do the same, he just felt worse by not adressing the lies and telling the truth instead. The singer food soul kept telling him that others don't need to be told about their relationship 'cause then they'll just get more nosy, thus crawing more and more information to be provided and gnaw on.

Finally breaking the silence, Hamburger spoke up almost inaudibly.

"Cola..."

The way in which his boyfriend talked, made Cola shudder a little.

"Y-yeah?"

Slowly rubbing Cola's back with a hand, Hamburger continued to speak in a gentle manner.

"Listen, I...I know you said not to worry my head over this a bunch before but.." he let out a painful sigh "..Can we come out? To the public, I mean"

"...Like officially?"

"Yeah!" after a pause he added "Unless you're not ready yet.. Which is fine, so we c-"

A chuckle erupted from Cola, stopping both Hamburger's hand and Hamburger himself in the middle of his sentence.

"You good, bro?"

"Ah man... You don't know how long I've been plannin' on doin' that, bro!" Cola giggled.

Blinking, it was Hamburger's turn to be dumbfounded. "What.... What do you mean?"

"Been wantin' to out us so the dumb rumors would die down, y'know? But wasn't sure when..."

"So all this time you..." he trailed off.

Cola let out a little hum in agreement "Yeah! Just wanted to make sure you're down to do th- aH!"

Out of the blue, Hamburger tightened his hold around his boyfriend.

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner!"

"Thought you weren't ready! S-So like--"

"Cola, you KNOW how stupid that sounds! Right..?"

"I-I wanted to ask you 'bout it earlier! It's.. i-it's just-!" Cola felt his face heating up as he hid it deeper into Hamburger's shoulder as he spoke "They don't need to know everythin' but I mean--!"

Growing impatient, Hamburger growled "Cola."

"...I wanna hold your hand in public" voice barely audible, he wanted to sink and disappear without having to show how red his face was right now.

Thinking he was hearing things, Hamburger opted to ask "What did you say..?"

Taking a deep breath, Cola gulped down his nervousness before he picked up his head from its hiding spot to speak clearly.

"I said, I wanna hold your dumb hand in public!"

"Cola..."

"I--" Feeling Hamburger's eyes on him, Cola averted his gaze nervously "I-I mean not dumb but like-!"

Trying his hardest not to laugh, the skateboarder food soul found his boyfriend's trial and error to be pretty cute.

"Y-Y'know!! Like hands are... gentle....soft 'n--" his lips trembled.

"And what else?" Enjoying the sight before him, Hamburger tilted his head in curiosity.

Looking back, Cola slightly flinched as his eyes met with the other's but a smile formed on his face as he spoke.

"Perfect for my handholdin' needs, bro~"

"Is that so~?" Liking what he heard, Hamburger smirked before moving in to plant a kiss onto the singer food soul's cheek.

A gleeful hum from Cola, he shifted his arms to cross them behind his boyfriend's neck thus lightly straddling Hamburger's crotch with his own as Cola erased space between the two of them. Feeling a small friction upon the contact, the singer food soul suddenly remembered that only Hamburger was wearing underwear and with that, his embarrassment grew. Did Hamburger notice? Might be a stupid question to ponder about which Cola knew fully but couldn't help worry over it anyways. ...Although he wouldn't mind it, to be honest. The skateboarder food soul's persistent line of kisses placed onto his neck brought Cola out of his thoughts.

"Nnn- Ham..."

"Hmm?" Leaving two more, Hamburger picked his head back up from Cola's neck "What's up?"

Lightly bucking his hips, Cola let out a breathy moan "Please..."

No further explanation needed, he leaned in to have his lips meet with Cola's. During their liplocking, Hamburger moved one of his hands to hold the back of his boyfriend's head in order to deepen it more effectively. After that, they were both left gasping for breath.

"Can I..." shooting a glance down, Hamburger delivered his question in a silent way to untie the robe Cola was wearing.

Giving a soft whine in return, Cola followed Hamburger's gaze before nodding in slight hesitation "Y-Yeah..."

Getting to work, Hamburger undid the knot of Cola's robe to unveil his bare crotch which caused the robe itself to fall back to the sides of his boyfriend's body.

"Wow...." Surprised by the sight, he expected Cola to have somekind of underwear on, at least. However, Hamburger didn't feel the need to complain as this discovery seemed to turn him on.

Embarrassment washing over him as the other oogled him in silence, Cola gently shoved Hamburger's face into his chest in order to make him stop.

"..Cola?"

"Quit actin' like you've never seen me like this before, you dummy..." The singer food soul let out a huff "It's weird.."

Barely holding back a chuckle, Cola's childish tone curled Hamburger's lips into a smile. He may not be able to see it at the moment, but he could imagine the face Cola was making. That way of speaking was and has been always followed by a pair of adorable, pouty lips. If only Hamburger could reach them... With that thought in mind, the skateboarder food soul started placing slow, yet tender kisses around his boyfriend's chest area. Trailing them upwards kiss by kiss, upon reaching the collarbone his ears were hit by the sound of Cola's breathy moans.

"Haah.. ha..have I told you how m-much of a damn tease you are..?"

"So are you..." Hamburger placed yet another kiss onto Cola's collarbone "Which means we're even, bro~!"

"Ngh-! M...m-maybe you're right..."

Cola was never the one to back down from a competition, but he still had some moments like this that he just wasn't able to argue.  
Shifting his arms to hold and support his boyfriend's waist, Hamburger gently put him down to make Cola lay comfortably on the bed while kissing his neck. The kisses placed upon his sensitive skin caused Cola to erupt in giggles and snorts of sorts.

"Bro, y'know that ti-hi-hi-ckles~!"

Stopping to look at the view below him, the skateboarder food soul gulped. That tint of red looked really good on Cola.. His gleeful, wide smile was worth mentioning as well... All of this, centered by his long, flowing silver locks of hair spreaded out on the bedsheet. Truly a one of a kind thus priceless art piece, one would say. Lowering himself back down, Hamburger smothered his boyfriend's cheeks with overly enthusiastic smooches.

"H-Hey no-ho-how~!" Cola couldn't stop laughing at the hurriedly delivered kisses "What's g-gotten i-hi-hi-into to you~?"

Hamburger placed one last kiss onto the singer food soul's cheek, near his eye, before gently embracing Cola's upperbody in a hug while rubbing his head against the other's chest.

"...You were being so cute just now a-and I can't believe this is real, you know..?"

"Bro..." Cola's lips curled into a smile as he lovingly brushed a strand of hair out of his boyfriend's face "I'm here, like you said I won't go anywhere either~"

Upon seeing Hamburger's pouty and smushed face, Cola couldn't help himself but snort loudy before giggling like no tomorrow.

"Dude, that's not funny..! I'm... being serious....." his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

Wiping away a stray tear, Cola has gotten better control over his laughter then spoke "Yeah, I know~!"

Hamburger let out a rather grumpy huff at that "Sure you do..."

"C'mooon, I was only laughin' 'cause you were bein' a~do~ra~ble!" Teased Cola as he booped his boyfriend's nose.

"Ah- I--" Caught off guard, Hamburger searched for words but shook his head quickly but very lightly "Bro, that doesn't make sense..! Also, don't change topics like it's nothing!"

"Bwuuh~! You know I don't acknowledge lies~!"

Hearing that, the skateboarder food soul raised an eyebrow "What?"

"You heard me~! I'm~ not~ cute~!"

Once this sentence was followed by Cola sticking his tongue out in a mocking manner, Hamburger was led to believe the opposite. Moving his head to rest his chin on top of his boyfriend's chest, he had already planned the next step.

"Fine by me! I still hundred percent believe you are though~!"

Before Cola could respond, Hamburger rose up to begin planting tender kisses all over him. Starting from his lips, then neck... paying a little bit more than needed extra attention to the collarbone, as that was the singer food soul's most sensitive spot on the list.. which they've discovered many, many nights ago.

"Ngh-!" Cola shivered "Y-you seriously need to s-stop-- a-ah! Abusin' that o-one... place.. haah...!"

A halfly muffled 'But you've told me that you like it~!' was tickling Cola's ears as Hamburger refused to part from his collarbone without showering it with kisses and licks... and also careful yet hungry bites. Probably a bad habit at this point.

This just so happend to be one of those nights when the skateboarder food soul could freely mark and cover his boyfriend's body in bitemarks all he wants, since they won't be touring for a good two weeks from now. Better use up all this freedom then, huh?

Somewhat satisfied with his work, Hamburger met the singer food soul's wishes as he proceeded to travel further below on Cola's body. Upon reaching the stomach, something fuzzy brushed against the skateboarder food soul's chin... and something not so fuzzy against his throat region.

"Oh?" Hamburger blinked before attempting to playfully tease his boyfriend "Well, aren't you needy bro~?"

Rolling his eyes as he found that question a bit annoying, Cola groaned "More like you're torturin' me!"

"I just wanted to make you feel good...!"

"Yeah, but--!"

Cola's arguement was cut short due to the way Hamburger looked at him. Oh, oh no... Not the puppy eyes! It was the sad kind as well..

"D-don't give me that look!" after a pause, he let out a slow, defeated sigh then spoke again "Just... g-get on with it, okay..? Geez...."

Moving back up, Hamburger enveloped his boyfriend's lips within a gentle, reassuring kiss.

"Sure, but promise you'll actually let me know if you feel uncomfortable and I'll stop right away" he cocked his head to the side "..Alright?"

First the puppy eyes, now this! Hamburger really needs to quit acting like a dog... it's.... honestly unbearable how cute he's being while doing so.....  
Cola gulped.

"Y-yeah...!" after a pause, he hummed as a thought crossed his mind "Do you.."

"Hm? Do I what, bro?"

"Just thought you might wanna make me pinky promise it, too~" a knowing smirk appeared on the singer food soul's face "So? How 'bout it~?"

Hamburger blinked as the other held up a hand which had formed a fist, as only the pinky finger was extended towards him. This gesture was quite dear to the two of them and could be deemed to be a weak point of the skateboarder food soul's heart. Such childish, yet intimate way of making promises this was... but they still used it, no matter what.

Shifting closer that their foreheads were touching, Hamburger intervined his pinky with Cola's.

"..So can you promise me that then?"

Cola felt his heart skip a beat. He actually did it! Like, he knew Hamburger wouldn't say no in the first place but still... it caused a warm, comforting sensation within him.

"Heh..." Closing his eyes in joy, the singer food soul couldn't help but flash a heartfelt grin along with his response "Of course~!"


End file.
